


Viaje a Tromsø con un desconocido

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Cerveza, Coqueteo, Drogas, Isak tiene una paranoia importante, M/M, atrapar al asesino, cadáver en la cajuela, chistes negros, mención de sexo, sexo oral, sexo oral en una estación de servicio, viaje en carretera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak es un mochilero que quiere viajar a Trondheim y luego a Tromsø a encontrarse con sus amigos. Se termina subiendo en el auto de un extraño llamado Even, el cual tiene conductas raras y cuida sigilosamente que Isak no vea lo que tiene en la cajuela del auto.¿Acaso Even es un asesino?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Viaje a Tromsø con un desconocido

Isak tiene 17 años y ha terminado su segundo año en Hartvie Nissen hace una semana, por lo que debe pensar en sus planes universitarios antes de empezar su tercer año. Él está a un mes de cumplir los 18, exactamente un mes.  
Pero Isak no puede solamente estar en su pequeño departamento de Oslo mirando por internet las diferentes universidades, él quiere conocer todas a las que le ha mandado solicitud, explotar un poco más Noruega de paso y encontrarse con sus amigos en Tromsø para veranear en sus hermosos balnearios. Pero la vida de mochilero es bastante agobiante, ha logrado llegar a una estación de servicio cercana a Borgen y hasta ahora se ha alejado más de su ruta de la que tenía previsto. Llevaba al menos una hora y media parado en la autopista, haciendo dedo a diversos automóviles que veía pasar. Trataba de no hacerlo a los camiones —a pesar que estos serían los más propicios a que lo lleven hasta su primera parada en Trondheim—, pero no tiene ganas de viajar seis incómodas horas durante la noche con un tipo gordo que huele a queso en una pequeña cabina, Isak es bastante exquisito a la hora de viajar con alguien, aunque no debería serlo dado que no cobran nada por llevarlo hasta allá.

Está vestido con una camiseta bordeo y unos jeans desgastados, lleva su mochila cargada y un equipaje de mano, las horas de sol ya están acabando y agradece porque lo estaban calcinando a tal punto que sus mejillas estaban rojas e irritadas.  
Había parado hace cinco minutos un auto compacto con un ocupante, pero decidió disculparse diciendo que se confundió con el auto de su amigo, dado que el hombre dentro le daba una sensación aterradora.

Ya cerca de las siete de la tarde, tiene su última oportunidad antes de volver a la estación de servicio a dormir en uno de las bancas en el fondo, es un auto negro, sus vidrios están polarizados pero parece solo haber un ocupante. Isak estiró su mano e hizo dedo, el auto inmediatamente le hace juego de luces y se estaciona a dos metros por detrás de él. Isak tarda en reaccionar, pero sonrió y tomó su equipaje de mano para correr hacia donde el auto se detuvo, golpeó suavemente el vidrio para que el muchacho lo baje y así poder ver el rostro del ocupante, pero no pasó eso, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe dejando ver por arriba de la puerta unos pantalones oscuros, una mano pálida sobre la palanca de cambios y una camiseta negra con los primeros botones abiertos.  
Isak abrió más la puerta y se agacho para ver al ocupante, era un hombre bastante joven de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, lentes de sol y un cigarro en la boca. Isak tragó su saliva y el muchacho captó la sensación de incomodidad de Isak para mostrar su lado amable, se quitó el cigarro de la boca, los lentes de sol para que Isak pudiera ver un rostro amigable con lindos ojos azules.

—Hey —saludó amablemente, Isak asintió.

—Hey.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el muchacho amablemente, Isak sintió más comodidad ante la profunda voz, era un chico muy atractivo y la debilidad de Isak por los hombres atractivos hizo que cediera.

—Tromsø, pero antes quería hacer una parada a Trondheim ¿no es mucho pedir? Puedes dejarme Trondheim y tomaré otro auto para ir a Tromsø —indicó tímido, el muchacho sonrió.

—Curioso, justo voy a esos mismos lugares, sube.

—Bien, ehm, ¿me abres la cajuela? —señaló la parte trasera del auto para mostrar su mochila y valija de mano, el joven frunce el ceño y negó.

—No, ponlo en el asiento de atrás, no te preocupes —A Isak eso le pareció raro, ninguna persona en el planeta querría que le rayaran con mochilas y valijas su tapizado trasero, pero Isak hizo caso, abrió la puerta trasera y puso sus cosas allí, luego la cerró y volvió a ponerse en el copiloto—. Por cierto, me llamo Even.

—Hola Even, soy Isak —Even colocó sus lentes en su cabeza y encendió nuevamente el auto para partir por la autopista.

El auto era bastante amplio y olía demasiado bien, olía a Even y Even olía muy bien. Isak lo observó de reojo un poco, parecía ser un chico alto y delgado, aunque sus brazos eran bastante fuertes, llevaba el cabello hacia atrás peinado y era rubio, sus ojos eran increíblemente hermosos, nunca vio ese tono de azul o celeste en ellos. Llevaba una cadenita de oro en su cuello y unos anillos en los dedos, Isak trató de asegurarse que el tipo no estuviera casado, pero ninguno de esos anillos parecían de matrimonio.

—¿Y a qué se debe este viaje? ¿Aventurero? —preguntó Even, su voz era tan sexy que Isak se derretía cada vez que la escuchaba.

—En realidad, quiero ver las diferentes universidades que hay y pensé en la de Trondheim primero y luego ir a Tromsø, allí me esperan mis amigos.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste con tus amigos? —preguntó Even.

—Tenía un último examen que rendir antes de mis vacaciones, mis amigos terminaron antes porque no cursan materias de biofísica.

—¿Biofísica? ¿Un cerebrito? —preguntó Even girando su mirada, Isak se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me gusta la biofísica, quiero estudiar en una universidad cuando me gradué y trabajar en un laboratorio.

—¿Y cuándo te graduarás?

—Con toda la suerte, el año que viene —Even frunce el ceño.

—¿Eres menor?

—Tengo diecisiete años, pero cumpliré dieciocho en unos meses —susurró, Isak se desperezó un poco en el asiento.

—Es muy jodido ser tan joven y viajar, cualquier cosa podría pasarte en las rutas, Isak ¿no lo has pensado? —preguntó echándole una nueva mirada a Isak, este se da cuenta y también lo miró de regreso.

—Bueno, hubo un auto que frenó, no me subí porque me dieron mala vibra —indicó el joven.

—¿Yo no te di mala vibra? —Even parecía curioso.

—No....bueno, me pareces un chico normal —señaló Isak, tratando de no ponerse incómodo.

—Bueno, también los grandes asesinos parecen personas normales, pero podrías amanecer violado, maniatado y asesinado a la mañana, con el cuello cortado de par en par y todos pensarían que fue un camionero pervertido y nunca creerían que un chico con un auto negro, hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio podría haberte hecho eso —la sonrisa de Even se amplió e Isak palideció mientras miró con terror a Even, este se dio la vuelta aun sonriendo—. Solo bromeo, Isak.

—No me gusta esa broma.

—Lo siento, Isak, prometo no volver a bromear sobre eso —susurró muy tranquilo.

Toda la comodidad que sintió Isak al principio, desapareció. Even tenía razón. Los más grandes asesinos parecían personas buenas y amables, pero terminaron haciendo atrocidades. ¿Qué le decía que Even no era uno de ellos? Tuvo que calmarse mentalmente, no podía ser, tal vez Even era un bromista oscuro, pero no parecía alguien capaz de asesinar a alguien.

_Relájate, Isak_. Pensó.

Pero un movimiento brusco hizo que Isak choque suavemente contra la puerta y a su vez algo también golpee su pierna, era una cinta de embalaje casi desgastada. ¿Qué haría Even con una cinta de embalaje? Las dudas volvieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quedarse dormido con un potencial asesino no fue la idea más brillante de Isak, pero se quedó dormido. El viaje era de seis horas, por lo que tendrían que buscar un lugar para dormir antes de continuar por la mañana. Era muy tarde y las luces no eran lo suficientemente brillante para alumbrar el camino, además que aunque tuviera una excelente vista, viajar a las 10 de la noche no parecía algo coherente.  
Even movió un poco a Isak y lo despertó cuando ya estaban en un motel de la ruta. Era pequeño, pero acogedor.

—Isak, tenemos que parar para dormir, me cansaron los ojos y no puedo seguir manejando.

—¿Ehm? Oh, sí —Isak bostezó y abrió la puerta para estirarse, sacó su equipaje y caminó hasta el lobby donde una mujer anciana atendía. Even se acercó para concretar la habitación. Isak se sorprendió al ver que solo le entregaba una llave—. ¿Una llave?

—Compartiremos habitación —Isak lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Tienes dinero para alquilar una?

—Ehm....no....no creo.

—Entonces compartiremos habitación —Even caminó hasta la puerta 105 mientras Isak arrastró su equipaje. Se sorprendió al ver que Even no tenía nada a mano, eso significa que no estaba preparado para un viaje largo a Tromsø—. Yo duermo a la derecha y tu a la izquierda.

—¿Solo hay una cama? —preguntó Isak dejando su equipaje en la cama.

—Ya no habían dobles, ¿prefieres el sofá? —Even no parecía con buen humor e Isak negó con la cabeza.

—La izquierda está bien....

—Bueno, desempaca y ponte el pijama, iré a hacer una llamada y buscar algo de comer.

—Sí —señaló Isak y esperó hasta que Even abandonara la habitación.

Inmediatamente sacó el teléfono celular para ver los mensajes de sus amigos, ellos estaban hablando de cualquier idiotez en lugar de preguntar por donde estaba Isak, eso le molestó, pero también los entendía. Isak les había dicho que tomaría el autobus, pero su padre no le había depositado ese fin de semana, lo cual hizo que Isak terminara haciendo dedo en una estación de servicio en Borgen. Y ahora estaba allí, en Otta, en un motel con un chico potencialmente asesino.

—Isak, no puedes simplemente juzgarlo por un chiste, no ha dicho o hecho nada raro después de eso —indicó Isak para sí mismo.

Isak aprovechó para sacarse la ropa sucia con el polvo de la autopista y ponerse un pijama más de verano, con unos shorts marrones y una camiseta de igual tono. Acomodó un poco la ropa que usará mañana y se miró en el espejo antes de bajar todas su valijas a un costado en el suelo. Pasaron unos minutos y la ansiedad le ganó a Isak, abriendo la puerta levemente para ver que pasaba que Even tardaba un poco, lo vio hablando por teléfono todavía, lo que le dio más curiosidad, Even casi no había hablado nada de sí mismo, por lo tanto decidió escuchar a hurtadillas.

—En serio, hombre, la tengo en el portaequipaje, está cubierta, pero si me paran en un proceso de revisión policial se darán cuenta —indicó con voz baja, Isak no puede entender de que está hablando—. Además recogí un mocoso en la ruta y aprovecharé para ir a Trondheim de paso.

Even se detuvo, parece que está escuchando atentamente a la otra persona.

—Sí, ya sabes, si no hace lo que quiero ya va a ver, espero que no me haga enojar —indicó. Isak se va para atrás ¿acaso hablan de él? Bueno, el mocoso de la ruta es él definitivamente, pero ¿qué tenía Even en la parte de atrás del auto? Había actuado tan raro cuando Isak quiso guardar sus maletas allí—. De acuerdo, nos desharemos de ella cuando llegue allí, espérame con los elementos necesarios ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos —colgó.

Cuando Even colgó, Isak cerró la puerta fuertemente, tanto que Even se dio cuenta de ello y giró su cuerpo entero. Isak se metió a su lado de la cama tan rápidamente que cuando Even abrió la puerta lo vio acostado intentando dormir.  
Isak no sabe cuándo, pero se quedó dormido poco después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Isak.... —la suave voz de un muchacho hizo que Isak abriera lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con Even sentado en la cama con un cuchillo en la mano. Saltó de su lado pálido como un fantasma y se dio cuenta que delante de ellos había un desayuno completo y Even tenía la cuchilla para untar mantequilla en el pan en la mano—. ¿Ocurre algo, Isak?

—Ehm, no, nada....es solo que....nada, nada —mordió su labio, creyó que está fantaseando demasiado, Even no parece un asesino y las conversaciones están completamente fuera de contexto—. ¿Compraste esto?

—Sí, vamos a comer un poco, anoche no comiste nada, traje la cena y no pudiste probarla.

—Lo siento, estaba cansado —susurró con una sonrisa y Even la devolvió.

Isak sabe que Even es muy atractivo, lo es, dios, a veces pensaría que se dejaría matar con tal de tener contacto con Even, pero luego vuelve a la realidad, tal vez Even si es un asesino y está allí tratando de deshacerse de un cadáver que tiene en la parte de atrás del auto. Pero luego cae a la realidad, esas cosas no ocurren más solo en las películas y series, si Even fuera un asesino real, seguramente ya lo hubiera matado.

—Me gusta tu pijama —murmuró mientras las manos grandes de Even pasaron por una de las piernas de Isak apretando ligeramente. Isak lo miró unos segundos y Even le devolvió la mirada—. Lo siento si te asusté.

—No, está bien, es solo que....no estoy acostumbrado a que hombres me....toquen.

—Oh, lo siento, que idiota que soy, tal vez malinterpreté mal tu coqueteo de hace unas horas —susurró, Isak pensó ¿qué coqueteo habrá sido?, pero lo mejor es no hacerlo enojar, el mismo escuchó eso.

—No, es....en realidad soy gay y me pareces muy atractivo, pero, ni siquiera te conozco.

—Oh, es verdad, no me he presentado apropiadamente ¿no? Hemos hablado mucho de ti pero nada de mí, me parece justo que preguntes.

—Bien, ehm ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.

—¿Y por qué decidiste llevarme a Trondheim y Tromsø? Por tu falta de equipaje, dudo que vayas a Tromsø.

—Oh, eso es porque no voy a allí —sonrió, Isak arqueó la ceja—. Pero te veías tan pequeño e indefenso, que no pude evitar levantarte.

—¿Pequeño? Mido un metro ochenta.

—Yo un metro noventa, eres pequeño para mí —comentó—. Además eres tan joven y te veías tan solo, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y hacia donde ibas? —preguntó.

—Mi destino final es Bergen.

—¿Qué? ¿Bergen? Pero ni siquiera está en tu ruta para Trondheim o Tromsø, te desviaste completamente.

—Por un niño como tú, me desviaría todo el tiempo —masculló claramente coqueteando, Isak sonrió de costado, intentando no sentir pánico—. Igual no me molesta, amo viajar y siento que necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, por lo tanto cuando me dijiste de ir allí inmediatamente acepté.

—Pero....habrá gente que te espere en Bergen.

—Ya arreglé, no te preocupes, pero sabes....siento que....gastaré mucho combustible, tendrás que aportar algo, querido Isak.

—Hm, pero...yo no tengo mucho dinero, pensé que como tú ibas allí.... —Isak se mantuvo alejado, pero Even se acercó.

—Ya veremos otra forma de pago, Isak.

—Yo......ehm, puedo chuparte el pene —Even se sorprendió.

—Wo, pensaba en otra cosa pero me gusta tus formas de pago, ahora cámbiate, nos quedan tres horas de viaje —Even se levantó y se fue a estirar las piernas. Isak suspiró, ok, tal vez no fue buena idea ofrecerle una mamada a un potencial asesino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak había terminado de empacar y fue a dejar la llave de la habitación a la recepción, no había visto a Even desde que salió, por lo que se acercó al auto dispuesto a guardar sus cosas. Extrañamente el vehículo estaba abierto, lo cual le dio a Isak una idea, abriría el portaequipaje y vería que hay dentro, de ser un cadáver llamaría a la policía y así sería rescatado, aunque realmente, REALMENTE deseaba hacerle una mamada a Even y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Es su culpa que su asesino esté tan guapo?  
Apretó el botón para abrir el portaequipaje y caminó hacia atrás muy lentamente, apenas la luz estaba entrando y pudo notar las sábanas y telas que llevaba encima lo que estuviera allí, ya estaba a punto de abrirlo por completo cuando la fuerte mano de Even lo toma de la muñeca.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó enojado.

—¿Eh? —Isak lo miró, Even estaba furioso—. Yo, lo....lo siento, estaba abierta y....

—¿Y por eso decidiste mirar más? —bufó, sus ojos ya no eran tan brillantes.

—Lo....lo siento —bajó la cabeza y se separó del auto, Even aprovechó para cerrar bien la cajuela.

—Súbete al auto.

—Sí....sí... —comentó Isak temblando y se subió al copiloto mientras Even se sentó frente al volante para volver a manejar.

El silencio sepulcral perduró hasta llegar a Trondheim. Isak no quiso decir nada y Even parecía enojado por violar su intimidad. Cuando llegaron y se detuvieron a cargar combustible, Isak aprovechó para mandar mensaje a Jonas:

**Isak**:  
Jonas, creo que estoy viajando con un asesino.  
Ha hecho chiste sobre matarme.  
Y también se acerca mucho a mi.  
No sé que hacer porque cada vez que salgo cierra el auto  
y mis cosas están allí, solo salí con mi teléfono.  
Estoy en Trondheim.  
No quiere que abra su portaequipaje, al parecer tiene 'algo' ahí.

**Jonas:**  
WTF Isak???  
¿Qué mierda?

**Isak:**  
Jonas ¿qué debo hacer?

**Jonas:**  
No sé hombre, llama a la policía.

**Isak:**  
Pero no tengo pruebas que haga nada.  
Son suposiciones.

**Jonas:**  
Tal vez el pobre tipo es solo raro.  
Relájate Isak.

—Isak.... —la voz de Even lo devolvió—. Vamos.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—No estoy enojado contigo, sino, decepcionado. Te dije que no abrieras la cajuela y vas y la abres.

—Lo siento —bajó la cabeza, Even pasó sus manos por los rizos de Isak y posteriormente dio la vuelta al auto para subirse. Isak también hizo lo mismo—. En serio lo siento.

—No sé que es lo que te hace tener curiosidad sobre mí.

—Es que.... —suspiró—. Actúas tan raro que....pienso que tienes un cadáver allí.

—¿Qué? —Even frenó el auto y miró a Isak, el cual está pálido.

—Es que actúas...

—Espera ¿de dónde sacaste que tengo un cadáver en mi cajuela? —musitó con sus ojos oscurecidos.

—Yo....yo te oí y....hablando con esa persona diciendo que tenías algo en la cajuela que estabas ocultando —las cejas de Even se alzaron—. Dijiste que levantaste a un mocoso y que debía obedecerte y eso....Y luego la cinta de embalaje y ese chiste sobre asesinos y.....y...

—Espera, ¿sacaste suposiciones a partir de cosas completamente aleatorias? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió y eso hizo a Even comenzar a reírse.

—¡No te rías!

—Isak, no soy un asesino, de serlo ya te habría atado y matado hace tiempo. Te quedaste dormido en el auto, dormiste en la habitación conmigo y comiste el desayuno que compré, podría haberme matado cinco veces sin que te dieras cuenta —señaló y rodó los ojos—. No soy un asesino, solamente soy un viajero que le gusta pasarla bien y llevarle cerveza y droga a sus amigos.

—¿Cerveza y drogas?

—Eso es lo que hay en la cajuela ¿quieres ver? —preguntó tocando el botón del portaequipaje. Isak negó, pero Even continuó—. No te haré nada, pero quiero que quede en claro que no voy a matarte o al menos no de la forma que crees —rió para sí mismo pero se silenció—. Creo que no es buena idea hacer chistes de homicidios cuando me tienes miedo.

—Creo que no.

—Es verdad que iba a Bergen con un cargamento de cervezas y drogas para una fiesta dentro de una semana, pero no quería ir así que decidí recogerte para poder perder el tiempo antes de ir a Bergen con mi familia y amigos...me gusta viajar. Y lo de que hacer lo que yo diga que oíste, hablaba de la persona a la que le entregaré todo, sino sigue las normas establecidas se las verá conmigo.

—Entonces ¿todo esto es cerveza y drogas?

—Exacto. Por eso si la policía revisa estaré en graves problemas.

—Pero y la cinta de embalaje —señaló el suelo.

—Bueno, la cerveza está en cajas de embalaje para su distribución, necesito cinta para cerrarlas —levantó los hombros.

—Y cuando....cuando me dijiste esas cosas....turbias de.....violarme y matarme.

—Creo que no soy bueno coqueteando —se tiró el cabello para atrás—. Intentaba cortejarte porque me pareces lindo.

—¿Entonces no eres un asesino?

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo juro. Nunca he asesinado a nadie...me llamo Even Bech Næsheim, si quieres buscarme por internet. No tengo causas penales por asesinato.

—Bueno, puedes no tener causas y ser un asesino realmente —señaló audaz.

—¿En serio, Isak? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Isak ya no tenía fundamentos para seguir sosteniendo su teoría que Even era un criminal, por lo que suspiró pesadamente.

—Mierda Even....lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por todas las mierdas de CSI y demás, lo lamento —bajó la mirada, Even le acarició los cabellos.

—No te preocupes, está bien....pero hay un problema ahora.

—¿Cuál?

—Hay que cargar combustible.... —miró a Isak, el cual mordió su labio—. Y sé que no tienes dinero.

—Ehm....aja.

—Y yo con todo esto del asesino me puse duro como una roca

—Hmmm... —Isak bajó la vista para ver que efectivamente el bulto estaba allí.

—¿Tu método de pago sigue vigente?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De todos los lugares en los que Isak se había imaginado chuparle la polla a un tipo, la estación de servicio de Vikhammer no era una de ellas, pero a pesar de lo venido abajo del lugar, sus baños eran bastante grandes para alojarlos a los dos en un cubículo y que Isak tuviera espacio suficiente para agacharse y chuparle la polla a Even, quien comenzó a gemir abiertamente. Tenían suerte que nadie iba al baño y al no ser la época más turística aun —al parecer, el turismo llegaría en dos semanas— pudieron gozar a sus anchas del espacio. Isak nunca había chupado un pene, lo probó con una botella pero nunca un pene real y Even no era precisamente pequeño. Se imaginó al menos unas diez posiciones sexuales para que esa cosa entre en él, pero inmediatamente se sonroja de pensar en ello, hacía solo una hora lo estaba acusando de ser un asesino.

Aprovechó cuando salió del auto y Even le mostró la cerveza y droga que tenía detrás, además de decirle que estuvo en la cárcel dos meses por posesión de drogas, por lo que encontraría un delito si lo buscaba en la ficha de delincuentes juveniles, pero eso fue cuando tenía diecisiete años y no era tan inteligente como para guardar las drogas en el hijab de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Ahora, Even apretaba fuertemente los rizos de Isak mientras succionaba su polla.

—Mierda Isak, eres una aspiradora para mi polla —gimoteó, se habían conocido hace horas y ya le estaba chupando, realmente Isak se metía en un problema tras otro.

Even acabó en su cara, literalmente lo hizo, a lo que Isak tuvo que limpiarse con papel higiénico —que por cierto, no había en ese inmundo baño, solo afuera— por lo que Isak tuvo que salir del baño con su cara llena de semen de Even mientras este se abrochaba los pantalones detrás de él. Gracioso fue cuando el chico que cargaba la gasolina en la playa de la estación de servicio entró para hacer sus necesidades y vio a Isak completamente cubierto de 'leche' y Even colocándose el cinturón. No dijo nada, fue realmente incómodo e Isak se limpió bien el rostro y se secó con toallas de papel.

Su viaje acabó cuando llegaron a Tromsø, pero Isak quiso guardar el contacto de Even por si necesitaba un aventón. Durante el viaje que duró unas 16 horas de entre Tronheim y Tromsø hubo más de una experiencia sexual, en el auto como en baños públicos, pero eso quedaría entre ellos, Even realmente era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

—Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido conmigo, Isak, pero debo volver a Bergen con mis amigos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos —saludó Isak, guardando el teléfono muy sigilosamente.

**Jonas:**  
Al final ¿qué pasó? ¿Llegaste?

**Isak:**  
Más de una vez. (*)

**Fin.**

(*) Creo que no hace falta aclarar que habla del sexo jajajaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
